warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost One's Weeping (Songfic)
so I heard this amazing cover of a vocaloid song on YouTube (here --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZHXSN6lEEw ) and I wanted to make a songfic of it lyrics belong to: JubyPhonic songfic by: Flare ______ Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right Blood streaming out of the side of his face, Total sprinted away from the rogues, his eyes wet with tears. The rogues jeered at him, their insults sticking to his mind like burs in a pelt. He didn't hear them try to give chase; they knew he was about to die anyway. That was a complete lie. They thought Total was about to die, that he was collapse while running. No. That would never happen. Total's spirit may have been broken by that group of rogues, but never his own existance. Total could never die. Total couldn't be killed. No matter how much he wanted it all to end, it wouldn't. His wounds healed slowly and agonizingly, and he always wanted to die right there. But no, his wishes wouldn't be granted. '' Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know...'' Total fell near a pond, the fur on the side of his face caked with blood. The iris of his black eye had formed into a dark red on that side, while his other eye was an icy blue. His breaths came in short gasps while his normally-fatal wounds mended. He screamed in pain as the slash on his face slowly came together, the blood soon fading. '' ...is nonfiction So good with numbers, science, math I like But I'm terrible at English so I despise'' '' This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong" And I feel that everything I choose will always be false And today This homework About me'' '' A blank sheet Accomplished Content with'' '' This life I will now live 'Til I think why are we just sometimes no always'' '' Saying how we're sad and Saying how we're lonely? Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be? Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?'' '' Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black? Hey, who could it be? Hey, someone tell me! Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet? Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck? '' Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way? Hey, just tell me how It's not like I care now Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime And again hypnotically swimming through time '' ''Behind the power and guards I put up I hide Knowing they had long died From problems My resolve Just can't solve '' That homework Accomplished Content with This life I will now live'' '' 'Til I think and he speaks That demon inside us Saying "let me just leave" Saying "someone kill me!" Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be? Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?'' '' Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black? '' Hey, who could it be? Hey, someone tell me! Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet? Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck? Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way? Hey just tell me how Hey just tell me how! Can you even say the formula of area now? Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out? '' Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die? Hey, who could it be? No, it's gotta be...'' '' Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see? But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be? Can a single person out there just explain it to me? '' Hey, just tell me how It's not like I care now!